When You Love A Lost Rose: Trilogy
by May-VeggieGirl1
Summary: * SEQUAL * The super-naturaul has summound the unwilling Vegeta for some business. But why? And can Vegeta still mantain 2 somewhat normal lives? Was mystery/super-natural but is now super-natural/action/adventure. R/R!
1. Rationalization

When You Love A Lost Rose: Trilogy  
by: May-Veggiegirl1  
Hiya again! I almost got 5 reviews in my first part of this fic! I hope for more! That is my Christmas wish to all of you, I review all fics I read so come on! Anyway, the plot in this part is more interesting, so I'm sure you'll enjoy it... not absolutely sure, but sure enough! I don't own DBZ! Why am I so possessed by this show...I get high on pictures of Vegeta w/o a top on! I know... I'm pathetic....  
Chapter 1: Rationalization  
~*~*~*~*~*  
'AHH! I'm here again! Why am I here again? Stupid blinding light is making me dizzy....'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vegeta opens his eyes. "Yellow... Why is everything yellow?" Vegeta takes the yellow sticky note off of his head. "Oh...." Vegeta, feeling really embarrassed, put the sticky note on top of his stack of papers. He went into his bathroom and washed his face. He was confused. He pulled his cheek to make sure that he was not dreaming. Yep, it hurt. He wasn't dreaming. The last thing he remembered was being gunned down. And wasn't even bleeding now. This was so strange. He didn't feel so good. His eyes' were worn out and everything was blurry. He went back into his little work room and tries to read the sticky:  
Dear Vegeta,  
Guess what? Bra's new son was born earlier this morning! I would have woke you up, but you really do need your rest, and you were in a deep sleep. Come on over to the West City Hospital whenever you get a chance!  
~ Dr. Briefs  
Vegeta blinks. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot that Bra was pregnant! So much was happening that it just slipped my mind!" Vegeta flies on over to the West City Hospital ( WCH ). "Hello sir, how can I assist you?" "I'm looking for Bra Briefs. I heard that she just had the baby." The lady at the front desk types into her computer. "She is in room 826. You go down the right hallway, up two flights of stairs, down the hallway on the left and it is the tenth door to your right. Hey, you resemble the new baby! Are you related?" "Uh, yeah, he's my grandson." "Congrats! Bye!" He hurries down the hallway, up the two flights of stairs, and down the hallway on the left. "826...826...Here it is!" He runs into Dr. Briefs. "Oh Vegeta! I see you got my message!" "I couldn't miss it if I tried...." Dr. Briefs cat meowed. "That's right, Scruffy! Your such a good kitty, yes you are...." Vegeta walked by him. "Daddy!" He looked up and saw Bra. "Hi Bra! Sorry, I'm late...." "It's okay, daddy, I understand everything."   
~*~*~*~*~*  
Awww... daddy & daughter reunion.... So what is going on? Was that entire dispute earlier just Vegeta wanting to be back with Bulma? Or is this a nightmare? We finally found out what color the sticky note was! See the next chapter coming real soon! 


	2. Meet VegetaJunior?

When You Love A Lost Rose: Trilogy  
by: May-Veggiegirl1  
I don't own DBZ... I don't own this brain. It does what it pleases. Last time, a father-daughter reunion happens at the hospital. Now Vegeta is finally going to see his new grandson....  
~*~*~*~*~*R/R!  
Chapter 2: Meet Vegeta-Junior?  
"Are you okay daddy?" "Yeah, I'm fine...." Vegeta cuts off for, what looked like to be a bundle of rags, which she was cradling, was moving around. Then a small head pokes out from under the cloth. "Daddy... this is my new baby...." He looked just like Vegeta, but an infant version. Same tuft of black hair, same eye's-except more innocent, curious, and sleepy, and same facial figures. Other than the fact of age and that fact that Vegeta had his bangs removed, the were very identical. "No way...." "If you don't believe this daddy, your never going to believe his name. Goten says that this suits him fine, so we named him... Vegeta Jr.!" "...I am speechless...." Bra giggled. "Don't worry! We can always tell the difference! Like Vegeta, you don't have bangs but Vegeta Jr. does!" Goten pointed out. "*mumbles under breath* I used to have bangs...." Bra heard. "Really? Well, I guess it's a good thing that you don't have bangs, we wouldn't be able to tell you apart when he's grown up. Everyone chuckles a little. Vegeta Jr. watched for a moment then yawned and rolled to a more comfortable position. Goten and Dr. Briefs went outside to talk. "Hey, daddy... really, are you okay? I totally understand if your sad about mom... but you still need to take care yourself...." He hushed her. "I'm actually fine about that... uh, I'm sorry I hung up on you...." "Trunks told me that you did the same to him, but you disconnected the line... he's pretty shook up...." "Yeah... I was trying to give you guy's comfort but I choked up. Actually, I'm sort of over this all...." "Really... it's only been one day...." "Well, I've been having trouble sleeping at night before this happened. But last night... I had a realistic dream. I swore that this about Bulma leaving was a dream... but in the dream, I went with her to see if I could save her... but I failed. The dream keeps convincing me that it was an accident. And I couldn't stop it if I tried...." They both sat in silence. Suddenly, Vegeta Jr. started crying. "Awww... your hungry, aren't you?" "Of course he's hungry! He's a saiyan!!" They laughed at his joke. "I've got to get going anyway Bra." "Oh... how come?" "I've got a lot of paperwork to do. You know your grandfather's number if you need anything. I love you." "I love you too daddy!" They hug, and he kisses the swiftly on both Vegeta Jr. and Bulma's head.  
~*~*~*~*~*R/R!  
How cute! Now back to work for Vegeta! What a cute new baby! Please R/R!!! 


	3. Steppin' In A Slide Zone

When You Love A Lost Rose: Trilogy  
by: May-Veggiegirl1  
That didn't take too long now did it? I don't own DBZ, never have-never will. I hope someday I'll be wrong though.... Last time, Vegeta met Vegeta Jr. and said hi to Bra. But he had to go and get to those papers that he didn't finish the night before. This chapter, Vegeta's piecing the super-natural together as he realizes that he's.... oops, almost gave it away! R/R!  
~*~*~*~*~*R/R!  
Chapter 3: Steppin' In A Slide Zone  
Vegeta got back to the Capsule Corp. in no time after saying goodbye to everyone at the WCH. Dr. Briefs had already left to retrieve some more papers for Vegeta. Once he got back, he got something to eat and took a shower. Then got back to work. So the day trudged along, other than the event at WHC, it was a normal busy day. Later that afternoon, Dr. Briefs came in. "Finally, I do believe that I got all the papers to you." "* yawn * That's good. I was beginning to think that I would be doing this for all enternity ... now all I have to do is half an enternity ...." Dr. Briefs smiled and left. Vegeta sighed. It's getting late. I better go on to bed so I'm not a wreak in the morning. He got changed, and went to bed.  
Vegeta opened his eyes. He wasn't in the bed he went to sleep in. He felt drugged up. Then he noticed that this looked just like a hospital room for patients. He sat up from bed. 'Another realistic dream?' He pinched himself. 'If this isn't a dream then....'  
~*~*~*~*~*R/R!  
Vegeta's in a hospital? Why? Find out next chapter! The startling secret is revealed! 


End file.
